J e a l o u s
by AvidAuthor
Summary: Bucky didn't know who this guy with a face the color of a tomato was, but he didn't like him. AU where Civil War ended much much happier, and everything is fine, actually. Oneshot


Bucky Barnes was a peaceful sort of man. If he had a dating profile (which he definitely doesn't, -cue the nervous laughter-), it would state that his likes were dozing in the sun, eating marshmallows, and reading.

Sure, he had murdered a lot of people in the past, but now that he had gotten past that unfortunate stage of his life, he was determined to enjoy to his remaining days in peace. So he bought a house in the middle of nowhere, aka a few miles away from Clint's home, and planted a garden.

Steve hung out there often, bringing Wanda along, since leaving her alone wasn't really a good idea. She tended to be a little...turbulent.

 _There they are now,_ Bucky thought, looking down from the roof, where he had been enjoying the smell of the recent rain.

Steve was wearing normal clothes (Bucky loved him to death, but the suit was a little odd looking, and the last thing he needed was the people at the supermarket thinking he was even weirder then they thought when Steve tagged along).

Wanda followed after him, and behind her was...some guy. Except, he had a bright red face and he was hovering right next to her. Bucky had no idea who he was, but he didn't like him.

Deciding to show off a little for the guests, he jumped off the roof and landed right in front of them in a crouch. So what if his legs hurt? It was worth it for seeing the looks.

Steve shook his head with a smile, Wanda put her hands down, the red dissipating, and the guy behind her...had no expression.

Bucky stood, wiping off his hands on his pants. Damn dirt. Steve crossed his arms.

"I see you've been doing well," he said, amusement creeping up in his voice. Wanda smiled.

"You are much less sad," she said touching her heart. "I am glad." Her accent was so thick and pretty and _cute_ , Bucky let a smile take over his face. Steve noticed this look and cleared his throat.

"Bucky, this is Vision," he said, pointing to the red faced man. Vision stepped forward and held out a hand.

"I heard Wanda was coming here," he said, voice smooth. "So I decided to tag along."

Bucky heard the quiet threat in those words, warning him to stay away. So what did Bucky do? He ignored Vision's hand, walked right up to Wanda, took _her_ hand, and started towards the house.

"I hope you don't mind that he came," Wanda said, looking back. "He's just so protective..."

Bucky pushed the door open a little harder then he needed to.

"Of course not," he said, gritting his teeth. Behind them, Vision turned to Steve.

"I sense he does not like me," Vision said softly.

Steve shrugged.

* * *

Wanda stepped into the door and was immediately greeted by Marshmallow, a white fluffy cat that Bucky had found on the side of the road. It was one of those who had a squashed face, and she always looked angry. Marshmallow liked two people and two alone.

Bucky, her owner, and Wanda. No one could actually figure out why she liked Wanda, since she hated strangers. She avoided you if you were lucky, and scratched if you weren't. Yet there she was, rubbing against Wanda's leg.

Wanda did not pick her up. She had long ago found out that the cat liked her space, and respected that.

Wanda happened to glance out back, through the window, and spotted flowers.

"Oh!" She cooed. "The garden has bloomed!" Bucky nodded, and pointed to the table. On it sat a tulip, red and majestic.

Wanda went over to admire it right as Vision and Steve walked in, and Marshmallow went over to investigate the two intruders. She ignored Steve completely, like she usually did, and instead focused on Vision.

"Hello," he said uncertainly.

 _If you scratch him, you get treats_ , Bucky thought. She scratched him. He went to get the bag.

* * *

Soon they were all gathered around the wooden table, sandwiches on a platter.

"You're getting better at cooking, Bucky," Steve said, his mouth full. Wanda took a sandwich as well, setting it on her plate. Vision frowned at the platter.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, petting his cat with his foot. "You can't eat?"

Vision gave him a look.

"I do not have to eat," he said, taking a tomato sandwich. "I can. Please pass the salt."

Bucky gave him an incredulous look.

"Who the hell puts salt on a sandwich?"

Vision frowned, very darkly, and very deeply.

Wanda looked between them, and then frowned herself.

"What are you guys fighting about?" She asked, pushing her plate back.

"Nothing!" They chorused, and Vision put a hand on her arm.

"Everything is fine," he said softly.

Oh _hell_ no.

Bucky hurled the salt shaker at Vision's red face. It clocked him right on the forehead, which wouldn't have happened if he wasn't staring so intently into Wanda's eyes.

Steve gasped like a mother who had just seen their child throw sand into another child's eyes, stood up, then dragged him from the room and out to the front yard.

"You don't like Vision, do you?" Steve asked once they were far enough away. Bucky stayed silent, not that Steve hadn't expected that. He crossed his arms.

"That was a pretty petty thing to do."

Bucky looked away.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see it."

Bucky looked up.

"Go get her," Steve said proudly.

* * *

Bucky had managed to herd Wanda out the door and into the garden without Vision interfering, and looked in on Steve. He was sweeping up the spilled salt, chatting about the various types of salt he had encountered over the years.

 _Your sacrifice will not be forgotten_ , he thought, then turned to Wanda, who was looking at him quizzically. He counted his lucky stars that she had a rule about not reading the minds of her friends, or this would be even more awkward then it already was.

"Wanda, I need to tell you something," he said.

She blinked.

"I love you."

She blinked again, and Bucky leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked for a moment before kissing him back. Bucky took this as a good sign. Suddenly, she pulled away and gave him a stricken look.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked worriedly. "Are you angry?"

Wanda shook her head quickly.

"No, I love you too," She whispered, her fingers tightening on his shoulders. "It's just that-"

She looked down, her hair falling around her face.

"My shoe is stuck in the mud."

* * *

Marshmallow was not the jealous type. She didn't scratch woman who came close to her owner because she was jealous. She just didn't like them.

She liked Wanda though. And if she curled up next to Bucky on the couch and Wanda came and sat next to him too, therefore distracting him from scratching behind Marshmallow's fluffy white ear, well, Marshmallow would allow it.

If this woman made her owner smile, Marshmallow was willing to share.

* * *

 **Author's Note: while I hope the characters aren't too OOC, I don't really care too much if they are. This was fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read too.**


End file.
